The incredible life 3
by RichardTerminator
Summary: After Leeanne and her friends got robbed from an egg stealer, they must now work to get their rent money, While an Old enemy returns to them Littefoot and the gang, but when they get kidnaped, it up to Leeanne and her friends to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Here the third story, for those that have not read the first or second story, do that or this story will not make any scene, but for those that have read you may continue on, enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1: Intro and robbed**

* * *

Name: Leeanne Hilary Robinson

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Littlefoot

Voice actress: Haylie Duff

Name: Diego Rodd Stewart

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Cera

Voice actor: Jaden Smith

Name: James Byron Adams

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Ducky

Voice actor: Asa Butterfield

Name: Mikayla Elizabeth Fox

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Petrie

Voice actress: Hayden Panettiere

Name: Tammin Colleen Withers (Tammy)

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Spike

Voice actress: Tammin Sursok

Name: Maggie Lee Michaels

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Chomper

Voice actress: Mimi Michaels

Name: Adam Richard Carlton

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Ruby

Voice actor: Ryan Merriman

Name: Daniel Jacob Mathews

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Ali

Voice actor: David Kaufman

Name: Alyssa May Manson

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Shorty

Voice actress: Jennette MCcurdy

Name: Miranda Katherine Williams

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Rhett

Voice actress: Miranda Lambert

Name: Laura Katie Wilkinson

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Hyp

Voice actress: Elizabeth Gillies

Name: Shannon Ray Mithchell

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Nod

Voice actress: Victoria Justice

Name: Leah Marie Banes

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Status: Engaged with Mutt

Voice actress: Ariana Grande

and many more cast members.

* * *

The story begins with a song.

**Friday- Ice Cube**

**Ice Cube: You know it ain't no stopping all tha doggs I'm droppin, Friday night so everything is poppin. I got skin lets spin on da hand, so let the games begin. Yakity yak don't jump back or its on.**

The streets of are L.A. are shown, it the early morning of Friday at 3:37a.m. on Christmas Eve.

**Ice Cube: Callin up Earl on tha car phone. Mack 10 just got out of court, rollin through tha hood in his super sport roping too short. Eighteens got tha rearview mirrors vibratin, and deep dish daytons. You how we do it, ain't nuttin to it but the floss, overcrowdin Harrison walks. 'Cuz if ya freak wit ours.**

An egg stealer is walking on the streets of L.A. wearing a mask over his head with a Santa Claus hat and jacket, carrying a red bag with him.

**Ice Cube: We leave scars, out of G ride cars, livin like stars. Might hit the highway, on the Vegas run fool 'cuz its Friday.**

The egg stealer looks toward an apartment building, walking across the street.

**Ice Cube: Oh yeah, throw ya neighborhood in the air, if you don't care. Oh yeah, throw ya neighborhood in the air, if you don't care. Standin outside on a Friday livin on tha edge, 'cuz we all got 'dem hard heads. It's seems like we all are waitin, for a drive by playin tag wit Satan.**

The egg stealer climbs over a locked gate to get into the apartment, Diego, James, and Adam are sleeping in one room, the girls are sleeping in another room, and in the other room is Daniel and Godzilla Jr. sleeping.

**Ice Cube: But we chillin yeah we ready and willin, ya hear about the tha latest westside killin. Forty sippin, set trippin, fo' dippin, get tha grip in, neva slippin. BG's tryin tah hang out, but OG said take ya little ass in tha house. My big homey just got out, used tah be down now he's just crack ad. He's bout hard as Darth Vada in his sweat shirt, khakis and Chuck Taylors. Just see him in the drive way, getting beat like a smoka fool 'cuz it's Friday.**

The egg stealer use's his claw to open a window into Leeanne and her friends apartment building, the egg stealer managed to unlock the window and open it, so he can get in.

**Ice Cube: Oh yeah, throw ya neighborhood in the air, if you don't care. Oh yeah, throw ya neighborhood in the air, if you don't care, fool.**

The song ends as the egg stealer get inside, but falls to the floor, Diego wakes up hearing the noise, but thinks that it's Daniel making the noise.

Diego: " Gosh gang, Daniel."

The egg stealer then grabs the presents from under the Christmas tree and put them into his bag, then the egg stealer takes a C.D. Collection and did the same thing to it, then saw a picture with a baby on it, and holds it.

The egg stealer: " What an ugly hatchling, I'll burn this later."

The egg stealer then put it in his bag, as goes into the kitchen, he looks in the refrigerator and found eggs, what the egg stealer doesn't know is that Diego, Adam, and James got up from their beds, Diego, Adam, and James walk into the kitchen, as Diego flipped the switch on, the egg stealer turns around and see's them as James asks.

James: " The hell you doing in our house?"

Adam: " Eating eggs and shit."

The egg stealer: " I'm Santa Claus, where the milk and cookies."

Diego: " Santa Claus, my ass."

The egg stealer, now is running to try to get out, as Diego grabs a plate as he says.

Diego: " Get your ass out."

Diego throws the plate at the egg stealer as Adam and James calls for Daniel.

Adam: " Daniel."

James: " Daniel."

The egg stealer tried to get away, but Diego jumped him and they both landed on the coffee table braking it, Diego, Adam, and James fought the egg stealer beating him up, but then the egg stealer got up, then the egg stealer grabs the Christmas tree and hit Diego, Adam, and James with it, then when they were on the ground, egg stealer grabs his red bag and says.

The egg stealer: " Merry Christmas, Freaks."

The egg stealer then got out of the window and ran, as Adam got his airsoft MP40 out and shot him in the back, then Adam help the others up, as Diego voice is narrating the story.

Diego voice: " _As you can, we ended up back in L.A. the only place you can get robbed by a Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, We don't if we can handle the human world anymore, at least it happening._"

Diego, Adam, James, go into the girls room and check them, they were hiding, they came out of their hiding spots, the Diego, Adam, and James, go into Daniel and Godzilla Jr's. room they start to wake them up.

James: " Guys, wake up man, we just got robbed, Daniel."

Godzilla Jr. woke up but Daniel didn't.

Adam: " Wake your scary butt up, I know you heard that crap, Daniel."

Daniel: * with his eyes shut* " Hey, man get out of here."

Diego threw purple dices on his face to wake him up, then he woke up.

Diego: " Wake up, we got to call the police."

Diego, Adam, and James left the room, as Daniel and Godzilla Jr. got out of bed.

Daniel: " What did you say, damn."

Godzilla Jr.: " What's going on, Daniel?"

Daniel: "We just got robbed, Zilla."

* * *

Then Diego called the police, then during the next several hours, the police arrived checking the crime scene, it is now 7:00a.m. In the morning, most of police have left except three officers that are on the day shift, the police were asking questions, as Daniel was making up a story of how he fought the robber, the other officer is asking asking Diego, Adam, and James.

Officer 1: " What else did he take?"

James: " Like we said, he toke all of are presents."

Diego: " He toke my C.D. collection.

Adam: " He even toke Daniel's baby picture."

James: " Oh yeah, he got are speaker, with all of our rent money in it."

Daniel then jumped to his feet.

Daniel: " Rent money, where..."

Daniel ran but fell to the floor, he get up, as Diego says.

Diego: " Sit your ass down."

Daniel: " Who got are rent money?"

Laura: " You aren't about to do nothing."

Daniel: " Crap."

Adam: " Jumping up like you mister get bad."

Diego: * raising his voice* " Where were you, when that guy was beating our ass's with that tree?"

Daniel: " Guys, my leg is hurting."

Leeanne: " Good it will sever you right."

Adam turns to the officer and says.

Adam: " He got are rent money, all of it."

Officer 1: " Are you sure that it's Santa Claus, big fat guy, with a red suite and white bred, and little elves packing the bags." * chuckling*

Adam: " He is a project Santa Claus."

Diego: " Picture Old Dirty Bastard in a Santa Claus, can you picture that?"

Adam: " Do you know, who Old Dirty Bastard is?"

Officer 1: " That new on me."

Officer 2: " I'm nervous."

Daniel: " You should be nervous, your a black cop."

Diego: " You guys get together or something and find this guy."

Officer 1: " Stay right there."

James: " We're going nowhere."

Officer: " Calm down."

Adam: " We're calm."

Officer 1: " You three can sit in the car."

Diego: " Do your job."

Officer 1: " you guys are pushing the wrong buttons."

Diego: " We're the victims man, we're the victims."

Officer 1: " That victim crap is way over blown, just sit there and shut up."

The officer walks to his partner as Diego is getting tried of the LAPD.

Diego: * whispering* " Asshole."

Diego's voice: " _This is not the first time to that we had to deal with the police, one time, __Leeanne almost got rapped, but we saved her, thank goodness she didn't get pregnant, but we then fought the police, and we won, they then started a man hunt and found the guy who did it, he is in prison now._"

Officer 1: " Santa Claus strike's again."

Officer 2: " Yeah."

Officer 1: " It makes me want to go home and lock up all my stuff."

Daniel walks over to Diego, Adam, and James sitting down on the couch.

Daniel: " You better stop talking about the police like that."

Leah: " Shut up."

Adam: " You better stop talking to us like that."

Diego: " We can kick your ass, for the way you are acting this morning."

Daniel: " Are still going to the Great Valley?"

Diego: " How are we going to the Great Valley with our apartment looking like this?"

Daniel: " We can't cancel that trip, we are about to get married soon, to Littlefoot and the gang, Ali said to me last night on the phone, said that after we get married, she and I are going to have are own private time, I never had a private time with a girl before, I'm just thinking about what it would be like."

Diego: " Look we all we're worried about the trip, all I had to worry about was the rent and it was your idea to begin with."

Daniel: " No it wasn't."

Then Leeanne and her friends we're arguing until another Officer came out holding the sleep spore flowers.

Officer 3: " Dicks, I think we got something here."

Officer 2: " Well, well, whose are these?"

Diego: " It is all ours, but it is not an illegal flower, these flowers help make the air smell good."

Officer 1: " Okay, I'm Officer Andrew Hall, and this is Officer Brown Dicks, here is are card."

Diego read the card, after the Officer gave him it.

Diego: " Officer A. hole and B. Dicks."

Officer Andrew: " We'll call you."

The police then left, Just when James closed the door, a black came and she was not happy, she is the manger of the apartments.

Black women: " What is going on around here?"

Diego: " Happy holiday's, Ms. Parker."

Ms. Parker: " Police running in and out of the building, what the hell is going on?"

Diego: " Someone broke into are apartment and stole all of our stuff, that bull crap security."

Ms. Parker: " I sure hope, they didn't get the rent money, because you kids have been ducking and dodging me for about three weeks now."

Diego and Adam: " But we..."

Ms. Parker: " Now today, is the day the bus is gonna kick in."

Diego: " Why do you bring your ass up here with crap."

Daniel: " Yeah."

Adam: " Harassing us."

Daniel: " You also smell bad."

Ms. Parker was surprised to hear Daniel talk about her.

Daniel: " You smell like sex, you come up here all time smelling like that, look you don't own place."

Miranda: " Your just the manger."

Ms. Parker: " And I'm gonna mange to kick you out of here for good, if you don't pay your rent."

Leeanne: " You need to go back down stairs, because you are not kicking anybody out."

Tammy: _Doing her sign language_

James: " She says, ' Nobody.'"

Laura: " Unless you got an army with you."

Daniel: " What."

Ms. Parker: " I don't need no army, smart ass's, my son Damon is home, right now."

Diego and Daniel: " Damon?"

Diego's voice: " _I had a nightmare about that fool last night._"

* * *

**Diego's nightmare**

**Damon walks in their cell in prison.**

**Damon: " Daniel, James, Adam, Diego, which one of you, guys want to wash my boxers."**

**Guys: " them."**

**Damon throw the boxers to them.**

**Diego: " Starch or press?"**

**Damon: " Starch."**

* * *

**End of Diego's nightmare.**

Ms. Parker: " Now, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, when you spend four years in prison, you end up, to weird stuff, so I'm gonna get my rent money in the next few days, or someone getting their salad tossed tonight." * laughing evilly*

Daniel: " Damn."

Diego: " That is not necessary, we just started our jobs today, and we swear to have your money by the end of the day, cash, in you hand."

Ms. Parker: " You better, It's either you come see me or Damon gonna come see you, just simple as that."

Daniel: " You like him, because you son is a fag?"

Ms. Parker: " Shut up, bitch, oh yeah, you guys, tell Scout I said, Awe."

Leeanne and her friends are now growled out.

Diego: " I hate, Ms. Parker."

* * *

Diego slams the door, then Leeanne and her friends cleaned the house up, then they all got dress in Security uniforms for the Great Valley, they are the new Great Valley Security Guards, they exit the house with Godzilla, as Daniel says.

Daniel: " these pants are tight, I can even do the James Brown in this thing."

Diego: " Good, I don't even want to see you do the James Brown."

Daniel: " The girls other girls will never like us."

Diego: " Let me try." * get a girls attention* " How do we look?"

Teenaged girl: " Like a bunch of Police officers."

Daniel: " We security guards."

Godzilla Jr. " I think you, guys look good."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Daniel starts talking.

Daniel: " I swear, the first person, that get out of hand I'm gonna beat..."

Diego and Adam: * Diego has his arm out to keep everybody back* " Oh shit."

They then see Damon, he has grown, he is now 16 years old, he had not seen Leeanne and her friends for four years, he smiles as he says.

Damon: " Guys."

Daniel is now nervous,as Damon throw his weights on the ground.

Damon: " Just the ones I need to see."

Diego: " What up, man."

Adam: " What OG, triple, triple."

Daniel: " You got out last night?"

Damon: " I have seen you guys in four years, give a hug, man."

Daniel now is more nervous then he was before as he says.

Daniel: " I'm about to go..."

He try to run, but Laura and Diego shoved him to Damon.

Damon: " It's cool man, just stand there." * he turns to Diego, Adam, and James* " Group hug, guys."

Daniel: " Come on, guys."

With no other choice, Diego, Adam, and James walk to Damon join in a group hug.

Damon: " I want to talk to you for a minute."

Diego: " What's up dog?"

Damon: " It's good to be home, you ever scene prison man, and we got to care for each other."

James: " Yeah, your right."

Damon: " Yeah."

Damon then does a headlock on the guys, as the girls just watch in shock, as Damon says.

Damon: " I heard that you guys, haven't payed your rent this mouth, ducking and dodging my mom, so if you don't come back in the next few day with that rent money, I'm gonna come after you, understand?"

Diego: " I'm feeling you, man."

Adam: " Yeah."

James: " Yes."

Damon: " Good, because I'm only going to say this once."

Damon lets go of the guys.

Diego: * to his friends* " Come on, let's go."

They leave as Damon calls to them.

Damon: " Yeah, you look good, in your tight police uniforms on, Merry Christmas."

Leeanne and her friends exit the place.

Daniel: " Crap man, that's bull shit, he is about to do something strange us, man."

Diego: " I ain't think something."

Daniel: " That' s messed up, man."

Adam: " He may do something strange, but that is not happening."

Leeanne and her friends get into two vehicles, The BMW and the Dodge van, they drive out of L.A. and drive to the lab, they see Scout and Lauren, Leeanne and her friends get out of their vehicles, as Scout says.

Scout: " You guys are late."

Daniel: " We are not in the mood, so back off."

Adam: " For real."

Lauren: " What's the matter?"

Mikayla: " We'll tell you, when we get to the Great Valley."

Lauren: " Okay."

Scout: " Are ready to go?"

Leeanne and her friends: " Yes."

Scout then started the time machine and they drove their vehicles into the time machine, they are now back in the Great Valley, as Leeanne and her friends thought.

Leeanne and her friends: * thinking* ' We're back, back in a world of peace.'

Godzilla Jr.: " So this is the Great Valley, I like it, is so peaceful around here."

Maggie: " It is."

As they heard for Littlefoot and the gangs meeting place.

* * *

**Leeanne and the other are back in the Great Valley, what will happen next, see chapter 2, to see, thank you, and good night to all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Here is another chapter of this story, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Security guards of the Great Valley**

* * *

Leeanne and her friends arrived at Littlefoot and the gangs meeting place, they stop their cars, Diego is talking to Daniel.

Diego: " Look Daniel we're only security guards okay, we ain't cops, America's most wanted, NYPD blue, none of the T.V. shows you watch."

Daniel: " We're something like them."

Adam: " No, nothing like them."

James: " All we're gonna go, is take it easy, make this money, your gonna watch your temper."

Daniel: " I ain't gonna watch crap."

James: " Your gonna talk to people right, your gonna treat people right, you can get your butt kicked real quick."

Daniel: " So, I don't care, if it gets out of hand."

Diego: " And we are not gonna get into anymore crap, because of you."

Daniel: " This is a job, man, not an adventure, I'm telling you, everybody except, Littlefoot and the gang, their parents and grandparents, and Nick, Elroy, Pterano, and Savannah, are suspects today, and I told you, I'm a player."

Daniel try's to get out of the car, but realizes he still has his seat belt, as Diego says.

Diego: " Uh huh, come on player get out."

Daniel: " That is nothing."

Adam: " Your a mentor."

Daniel: " What does that mean?"

Adam: " Retarded."

Diego shoves Daniel out of the car, as everybody get out of the cars, they walk to the meeting place, Daniel looks in and he was shocked, he calls everybody over, Diego, Adam, and James look in, they see a dinosaur in a Santa Claus suite, then Diego says.

Diego: " That's him."

Laura: " Let's get him."

Lauren: " Guys, stop."

But it was too late, Leeanne and her friends ran in and jumped the dinosaur with the Santa Claus Suite, they toke him down, they started beating him up, Then Diego, Adam, James, Laura, and Leeanne kicked him, as the others still beat him up, then Daniel threw the a stick at him to see Nick.

Kick: " Kids."

Daniel: " Nick."

Nick: " What the hell you doing."

As Elroy, Suga, Pterano, Savannah, Tory, Littlefoot and the gang come out of nowhere.

Laura: " We didn't know that was you Nick, we thought you we're someone."

Elroy: " Nick, what the hell are doing?"

Nick: " I was just eating tree stars, these kids came out of nowhere and beat me up."

Miranda: " Daniel, made a mistake, Daniel ran in."

Daniel: " She lying."

Nick: " Why are you beating up Santa Claus, what did he do to you?"

Daniel: " He broke into are apartment and stole are stuff, and Diego, Adam, and James let him do it."

Ali asks Diego, Adam, and James a question.

Ali: " Why guys?"

James: " Why are you blaming it on us."

Daniel: " Because you did."

Adam: * talking to everybody* " He fought him and Daniel, we yelled for him and he didn't help us."

Daniel: " He's lying."

Elroy: " Well what did you do, Daniel?"

Diego: " He didn't do nothing, he was asleep the whole time."

Daniel: " Can I tell my story, I didn't do crap, but they did something about it."

Elroy: " What did he look like?"

Adam: " He looked like a dinosaur version of Bobby Brown, in a damn Santa Claus suite."

Then a teenaged Fast-biter that came with the others says.

Fast-biter: " I heard about him."

Suga: " What?"

Fast-biter: " The residents say he is an egg stealer wearing a red suite, he stole some eggs from the a nearby nest, and he kept on running."

Daniel: * talking to the Fast-biter* " Who are you?"

Fast-biter: " I'm Debbie, I'm Roach's new girlfriend."

Roach: " Got that right, baby."

Daniel: " Damn Roach, you got your girlfriend, while we were gone, that's cool."

Nick toke off the Santa Claus suit and turns to Leeanne and her friends as he looks at their uniforms.

Nick: " You guys, look good in your cop uniforms on."

Tory: " You look nice."

Littlefoot: " It really fit's you guys

Daniel: " We're security guards, we're not cops, Elroy how do we look."

Elroy: " Like a snitch."

Daniel: " Aw man, that's cold."

Elroy: " You look like you are gonna tell on somebody right now."

Violet: " Where your flashlights at?"

Godzilla Jr. : " You got to have something to shine it at somebody."

Diego: " We're supposed to get handcuffs, feetcuffs, flashlights, teaser guns."

James: " And some dinosaurs for back up."

Nick then remembers something, and gets Elroy's attention.

Nick: " Elroy, Mom is in the kitchen with sauce, let's go."

Elroy: " Oh shit, the sauce."

Tory: " Kids, go say hi, to their mother."

Diego: " What happened to the last security guards?"

But Tory, Savannah, or Suga didn't answer, as Diego followed the others into the kitchen, Elroy gets his mothers attention, their mother is no longer a human, but a flying Sharptooth, but a very old Flying Sharptooth, as he says.

Elroy: " Mom."

Mrs. Tatopoulos: " What the hell do you want, Elroy?"

Elroy: " Your doing the sauce again, give me the spoon."

Mrs. Tatopoulos got scared as if Elroy was about to her, Elroy see's this and says.

Elroy: " Nobody, gonna hit you mom, you lost your mind, scene Nick hit you." * Nick touched her* " Don't touch her, Nick."

Daniel: " Damn, what happened to her?"

Elroy: " Nick smacked her on accident."

Nick: * talking to Elroy* " Should have smacked you."

Leeanne: " Mrs. Tatopoulos, are you okay?"

Mrs. Tatopoulos: " Who are you?"

Diego: " It's Leeanne, Mrs. Tatopoulos, the leader of the human group, not Daniel."

Elroy: " She still has a little thirty second black out's." * he turns to Nick making salad* " that's enough damn dressing, there not that much dressing in salad."

Adam: * sarcasm* " Damn, you two argue too much, gosh what is wrong with you, you should get married."

Nick: " Why are you so much in complication with me."

Elroy: " Your jealous, Nick."

Nick: " Well I can't help it, I look better than you."

Elroy: " You don't."

Nick: " I cook better than you."

Elroy: " You can't."

Nick then went to Elroy and whispered something in his ear, as Elroy says.

Elroy: " It was cold that night."

Nick: " You better check the sauce, mom is on her feet again."

Diego's voice: "_ So after, Nick and Elroy argued for another 15 minutes, it was time to see, are new boss._"

Nick: " His name is Big Daddy."

Diego's voice: " _He lives in a cave with many other other small Dinosaurs called Tinysauruses, but trust me, beware of him no matter, and when he officers you something to eat, don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, eat it._"

Big Daddy see's Nick coming with Littlefoot and the gang along with Leeanne and her friends, Nick greets him.

Nick: " Hey Big Daddy."

Big Daddy: " How you doing?"

Nick: " Fine, these are the kids from the future."

Big Daddy: * looks at Leeanne and her friends* " I see." * he looks at Littlefoot and the gang* " How you kids doing?"

Littlefoot and the gang: " Fine."

Big Daddy: " What do you know about your friends?"

Littlefoot: " Their more than friends, they are our boyfriends and girlfriends, we're about to be married soon."

Big Daddy: " You kids are lucky, congratulations." * he turns his attention to Leeanne and her friends* " Hey guys, you looking for the job."

James: * politely* " Yes sir."

Daniel: " I have a question?"

Big Daddy: " Yes?"

Daniel: " When do we get our stuff."

Big Daddy: " Right now, Lizzie get them their whistles."

Then a Tinysauruse named Lizzie came and is holding their whistles.

Lizzie: " These are your whistles, if there is any problems, you blow it, and residents will respond and come to help you."

Leeanne and her friends blow their whistles as Big Daddy smiles.

Big Daddy: " There you go, now let me show you to your post."

Maggie: " That's all we get?"

Skitter: " Yep, you guys just blow the whistles and residents will deal with the problem, sometimes when there is no one around you have to deal with the problem yourself."

Mikayla: " That's all we do?"

Rocky and Dusty: " That's all you do."

Leah: " Okay, led of the way, Big Daddy."

Nick toke off into the air as Big Daddy led Littlefoot and the others followed them to their posts, then when they got there, Leeanne and her friends got Littlefoot and the gang suited up in their body armor with the words that said Security on it, during their day watched and waited but nothing happened, then later on that day, they went home, Leeanne and her friends got a shower, ate dinner, and went to bed, then the next morning, Leeanne and her friends kissed they're boyfriends and girlfriends as they begin another day on patrol for danger.

* * *

**Now Leeanne and her friends are security guards and what will next time, see chapter 3 to see, so long.**


	3. Chapter 3: New evil and first bust

**Here is the third chapter, enjoy your time reading**

**Chapter 3: New evil and first bust**

* * *

In a cave, in the Mysterious Beyond, Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy were kepted in there cell, but they got the food they would normally get, the Fast-biters that brought them here, told them that they're leader is coming to see them in a little while, the an hour later, Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy saw a dark green Sharptooth came to their cage as he says.

Sharptooth: * speaking in Flattooth* " Good morning."

Sierra: " Who are you?"

Ozzy: " And what do you want?"

Sharptooth chuckles as he show them his right blind eye, then Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy got a pale look on their faces, they looked like they had seen a ghost, as they looked at the Sharptooth in front of the them, they knew him, he is Sharptooth, THE Sharptooth, the first most evil Sharptooth to live, before Red Claw toke his title away, now however Sharptooth now is back to finish off his enemies and reclaim the title as the most evil Sharptooth on Earth, as he says.

Sharptooth: " I'm Sharptooth, you heard stories about me."

Rinkus: " We have, and we know what you do to your victims."

Sharptooth: " But now, I plan to be even more deadly than back then."

Ozzy: " What do you want with us?"

Sharptooth: " Simple, you dealt with my enemy, and I want them dead, but before I can do that, I have heard a rumor about these creatures called humans were around, and I want them dead before I can continue to do my work, you might know what I'm talking about."

Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy had no idea was he was talking, until he said the word humans, they knew who he was talking about right away.

Sierra: " We know what you are talking about."

Sharptooth: " I have heard that one of those humans have defeated you twice."

Sierra: " Who told you this?"

?: " That would be me."

Then a Flyer came, he looks almost like Sierra, put he has a scar on the right side of his beck, as Sierra remembers him.

Sierra: " Scarbeck, I should have known that you saw me fight against that human, named Diego."

Scarbeck: " So that's his name, he beat you good, I'll give him credit for that, but the next time, if he fights with me, I will kill him on the spot."

Sierra: " You wouldn't kill nobody, even if you had too."

Scarbeck: " Oh yeah, I already have killed a few kids from Claw Valley, Berry Valley, and so on, now I'm turning my attention to the Great Valley."

Rinkus: " Go ahead try that, you'll just only to get caught."

Ozzy: " And those humans will beat you up."

Scarbeck was about to hit them but Sharptooth got his attention.

Sharptooth: " Now Scarbeck, not now, you get your time and before you can do your fun, I must first get my revenge first, but I must take care of those humans before I take care of those kids, but those humans have left a mouth ago, I am now waiting for their return."

?: "_ Dad._"

Sharptooth turns around and see's a teenaged Fast-biter right in front of him, it is his adopted son, named Blacktail, Sharptooth asks.

Sharptooth: * speaking in the Sharptooth language* " _What is it Blacktail?_"

Blacktail: * speaking in the Sharptooth language* " _The humans have returned to the Great Valley, there here._"

Sharptooth: " _Okay son, get your scouts ready, you are going to spy, on those kids and your primary objective is to spy on those human kids, see what they do, what they do everyday, after that you report back to me, now go son, and do not fail me._"

Blacktail: " _Yes dad._"

Blacktail got his scouts and left as he turns to Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy.

Sharptooth: " Well, it looks like the humans are back, it time to our plan into moment." * he turns to Scarbeck* " Come Scarbeck, we must plan are first step."

Then Sharptooth and Scarbeck left Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy in their cell, Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy are now left alone, as Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy plan their escape.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Great Valley, this morning Littlefoot and the gang met Godzilla Jr., and they seem to like him, they also got handcuffs, feetcuffs, pepper spray, and tasers from Elroy Leeanne, Littlefoot, and the others morning was fine, until Daniel got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, he has been acting like a rent a cop, Leeanne and the others decided to have little talk with him, as they dragged him to his post.

Diego: " Daniel."

Daniel: " I got this."

Littlefoot: " How come every time you get a apposition of power, you abuse your authority."

Hyp: " You need work on your people skills."

Nod: " Yeah, your people skills."

Daniel: " Oh that's bull shit, my people skills are way better than your."

Rhett: " Just sit down and relax."

Daniel: " No problem I'll..."

Daniel see's something that got everybody's attention.

Daniel: " Bingo."

Daniel is running then he walks to a bunch young kids, he was about to tell them to leave but was pulled away Leeanne, Littlefoot and the others, and toke him somewhere else they are now in a meadow, Hyp, Mutt, Laura, and Leah threw Daniel on the ground as he was blowing his whistle, Cera is now irritated.

Cera: " Stop blowing that whistle."

Diego: " What is wrong you, Daniel, your trippin'."

Daniel: " Don't hate, appreciate, you guys are jealous because I'm always on the."

Daniel pulls his whistle again, Adam smack's Daniel in the back of the head, then Diego pulls out a sleep spore flower and a lighter, as he Diego say.

Diego: " light this up."

Daniel: " Not on duty, not on duty."

Diego: " Light this up."

Daniel: " We ain't little no more, Come on come on."

Diego, Adam, Laura, make him sit down, as everybody sat down.

Daniel: " This isn't gonna last forever, this is gonna stop when I'm married."

Diego: " This is not gonna stop today, so light this up, before we beat your ass."

Daniel lights it up, first he gave it to Ali, she tried it and it was fine, then Daniel smoked in it, then he gave it to everybody to smoke, then when Daniel get back he says.

Daniel: " I feel something man."

Diego: " That's the crap right."

Daniel: " No, every scene I have been with you, my life have been a wreck, you guys are a bad influence on me."

Diego than takes the flower smokes it, then gave to Cera to smoke as Diego is holding it, Cera and Diego talk.

Cera: " My boyfriend and his friends have not been a bad influence you, and besides you have good friends that will make sure safe."

Godzilla Jr.: " That's right."

Diego: " And we keep you safe and we keep you warm, we know how crazy you can get..."

Daniel does a look that he got from Leeanne and her friends.

Diego: " Whatever."

Then a baseball bat came out of nowhere, as they saw Two Fast-biters and a Fast runner, one is an adult, while the other two are teenager's, they are Elroy, Roach, and Violet.

Diego: " It's just us, the kids."

Roach: " Guys, yeah we could've hit you guys."

Ali: " You scared us, Elroy."

Daniel: " You almost gave us a heart attack."

Elroy: " I'm about to knock you unconscious." * he turns around and see the sleep spore flower* " Let me hit that real quick, before Nick brings his ass out here."

Leeanne: " How are everything going, with You, Suga, Nick, Tory, Pterano, and Savannah."

Elroy: " Did you hear?"

Maggie: " Hear what?"

Elroy: " My mate Suga, Tory, and Savannah, have laid egg's and will hatch some time today."

Leeanne, Littlefoot and the others were surprised to hear this, even Petrie and Mikayla, Petrie is going to some brother's and sister's on the way, then Violet asks.

Violet: " How is everything going out here."

Diego: " It's been quite, and Daniel is like got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Elroy: " Don't worry, you guys we'll get your chance, just wait for those egg stealers they don't come out until later on and I'm ready I know I am, because Elroy" * with the kids joining in* " Will beat the crap out of them."

they were having fun, until a egg stealer came, but this was no ordinary egg stealer, this is the same egg stealer that broke into the apartment in the human world, he is still wearing a mask and the Santa Claus suite as he is now armed with a dinosaur pistol, he ambushed Leeanne, Littlefoot and the other.

Egg stealer: " All of you stand next to that tree."

The egg stealer searches Leeanne and her friends pockets for something, but they got nothing, then he went to Elroy and saw his Rolex watch and says.

Egg stealer: " Give me that."

Elroy: " Not my Rolex."

Egg stealer: " It's now mine, see you later, ho ho ho freaks."

Roach: " Stop him."

Daniel blows his whistle as Leeanne, Littlefoot and the others chased him, as Elroy got his Baseball bat and ran after that Egg stealer with a roar.

Everybody was chasing him, until the egg stealer went into the Mysterious Beyond, they then reported the robbery to the residents as well as Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, and Suga, then Nick says.

Nick: " This has been, now like the second time now? That you guys got jacked by a an egg stealer."

Adam: " Yeah."

Savannah: " Was this Ozzy?"

Daniel: " No, this the egg stealer that broke into our apartment in the human world."

Mikayla: " And this egg stealer was armed, not with just claws, but he had like a dinosaur version of a pistol in his hands."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_

James: " She says ' That egg stealer could be coming for us, next.'"

Grandpa Longneck: * looking at Leeanne and her friends, as well as Littlefoot and the gang worried* " You kids are going to be in protective custody, for the night."

Nick: " You kids are going to be sleeping in the bunker, until the next morning."

Alyssa: " Better be safe then sorry."

* * *

Then during next few hours, Leeanne, Littlefoot, and the others were patrolling in the Great Valley, being on high alert, there are no residents at this time, because they left their nest to eat, then something caught everybody's, they saw two unknown egg stealers, one is a male and the other one is a female, trying to eggs from a nest, Littlefoot and the others confronted them.

Diego: " Stop right there."

The egg stealers tried to run, but they got caught, Diego got the males hands on his back, as the female was fighting with Daniel.

Cera: " Stop letting her kick your butt, and stop her."

Then the fight ended with Daniel got the female egg stealers arms behind their backs, then Adam and Shannon put handcuffs on them, as they arrested the two egg stealers and toke them away, then Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn said to them that they will bring them justice, as the residents toke them away, and locked them up in their cell, meanwhile at Threehorn peak, Blacktail and his two scout's watched the humans toke away two egg stealers from a nest that wasn't the egg stealers, Blacktail got more interested on the humans, they kept a watch on them, then night came as valley was asleep, Leeanne, Littlefoot and the gang were going to their apartment to sleep in the bunker, they were walking and talking about the arrest they made earlier.

Daniel: " We made are first arrest, we should party."

Adam: " Okay, but I'm the host."

Then smile then turns into a suspicious look, as Ruby asks.

Ruby: " What is it Adam?"

Adam: " I see two Fast-biters, but it's not Elroy, Suga, or Roach."

Then when moonlight shined, Littlefoot and the others see that it is Screech and Thud, Red Claws evil Fast-biters, they didn't see Leeanne, Littlefoot or the others, yet, but they had to hid.

Everybody: " Screech and Thud."

Then everybody hid behind trees, as Screech and Thud were passing by, Screech smells a scent as he talks to Thud, Screech is growling in his language as Chomper translates what Screech says.

Chomper: * translating what Screech is saying* " Screech says, ' I smell something Thud, it smells something very familiar.'"

Then Thud smells it too, and growls as Maggie translates what Thud is saying.

Maggie: " Thud says, ' I smell it too, lets check it out, it's coming from right nearby Threehorn peak.'"

Screech and Thud then left as Leeanne and her friends came out of hiding as they all ran to the apartment, then they got into the bunker, they came in and saw Scout and Lauren eating dinner, then they ate dinner with them, then they went to the bunker and had a good time together, then they went to sleep with their loves, meanwhile outside of the apartment, Blacktail and his scout's followed Leeanne, Littlefoot and the others to the apartment, now they were running back into the Mysterious Beyond, Blacktail then told his dad what he knows, then Sharptooth got interested, he decided to kidnap Littlefoot and the gang, to lure the humans to him.

Sharptooth: " Good job son, now it's time that we begin stage one, Scarbeck get your Flyers and Fast-biters ready for tomorrow, you have a mission to do."

Scarbeck: " Yes, Sharptooth."

Scarbeck left as Sharptooth and Blacktail starting about their mission, they hope that it will be successful.

The next morning in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the others woke up as left to see Savannah, Tory, and Suga, because they want to see if there are any eggs that have been laid already, they visited Savannah and Pterano's nest first, then Elroy and Suga's nest, and finally visited Nick and Tory's nest which is Petrie's nest, in all the nest the visited the all have egg in them, then everybody heard a cracking sound, it's the eggs they hatching, then came Petrie new brother's and sister's, they helped name Nick, Tory, Petrie's new brother's and sisters, then they found out that Pterano, Savannah, Elroy, and Suga's eggs have hatched at the time as Nick and Tory's did, Pterano and Savannah named a Flyer that is a girl, Mary, they also had a boy, Pterano is trying to name him, but was having trouble.

Pterano: " The name will be...uh..."

Savannah: " I don't know what we will call the boy."

Mikayla: " How about Craig."

Pterano and Savannah: " Craig?"

Mikayla: " Craig."

Pterano: " That perfect, my boy, Craig."

Then Littlefoot and the gang then left as they started to celebrate the big day, while Leeanne and her friends were having fun, they Littlefoot and the gang scream, they then ran to where Littlefoot and the gang are, Mikayla now realizes that there must be a similar crime happening, she thought that it must be kidnapping, just like what happened to Pterano, but only this time it's Littlefoot and the gang, they hope to get there to safe them.

* * *

**Scarbeck, Sierra's brother is in the with Sharptooth, Blacktail, Sharptooth's adopted son, had spied on Leeanne and her friends, The egg stealer that is dress in a Santa Claus suite, Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Elroy, and Suga's eggs have hatched, and now something is happening to Littlefoot and the gang, what will happen next? See chapter 4, to learn more, see you later. **


	4. Chapter 4: Captured and new mission

**Here is the next chapter, last time, Mikayla helped Pterano name is boy, then Leeanne and her friends hear Littlefoot and the gang screaming, Leeanne and her friends race to save them, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 4: Captured and new mission**

* * *

Leeanne and her friends are running to save Littlefoot and the gang, when they got there they found that Littlefoot and the gang are gone, Leeanne then see a note hanging on a tree, Mikayla has the only one who could get it down, Then the residents came and asked what happened, Maggie told them that Littlefoot and the gang have been kidnapped and that the kidnappers have left them a message.

The Note said- " Surrender humans, you are dead as you stand, you are the first ones to go, you are to come and see Sharptooth are master and turn over to us, or we kill your friends, signed by Scarbeck."

Leeanne and her friends are now worried, they don't know who Sharptooth is, they thing it is some random Sharptooth that want's them dead, then the council started to have a meeting.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, Littlefoot and the gang are now in a cell, Ruby tries to get out, but the bars won't budge, then a voice was talking to her.

?: " Give it up, we already tried that."

Littlefoot and the gang recognized that voice it was the voice that they heard in Berry Valley, they all at the next to them, it is Ozzy, Sierra, and Rinkus, Cera then says.

Cera: " I'm glad that you three locked up, it's about time someone taught you a lesson."

Ozzy: " But however, we are going to get out here, and we are going to leave you."

Littlefoot: " How long have you been here?"

Ozzy: " We have been here for a mouth, but we have been with good food that we get everyday."

Petrie: " What they want?"

Sierra: " They won't you, but most importantly to them, they won't your boyfriends and girlfriends, but they want to kill them, then after they are killed, they are gonna you, and then they will take over the Great Valley."

Ducky: " I don't like this, oh no no no."

Rinkus: " And what's worse is that the leader, knows you kids."

Cera: " How does he know us?"

Then a Sharptooth came to their cell, he looks at them, then he says.

Sharptooth: " Good evening, kids."

Chomper: " Why have you kidnapped us, what do you want with us?"

Then Sharptooth showed his right blind eye, Then Littlefoot and the gang backed up in fear.

Cera: " No, your dead, we killed you."

Littlefoot: " We saw you die, how are you still alive?"

Ali: " Who is this, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: " It's Sharptooth, The Sharptooth, the one that killed my mother."

Hyp: " Oh no, this is bad."

Nod: " Yeah, this is bad."

Sharptooth: " Now, that I got your attention, I will let you talk."

Littlefoot: " How did you survive, we drowned you in the lake."

Sharptooth: " You and your friends did try to drown me, but after you left and before I could get a chance to drown, I managed to get out of the lake and yet I still live."

Hyp: " How are you speaking in Flattooth?"

Nod: " Yeah, how are you speaking in Flattooth?"

Sharptooth: " I managed to learn it when I was young, but I mostly kepted it too myself and mostly speak in Sharptooth."

Petrie: " What you gonna do to us?"

Sharptooth: " I'm gonna get my revenge on you kids, but first, I have to get rid of your human friends for good."

Chomper: " Your not touching them, they ours."

Cera: " If you touch, Diego or his friends, me and my friends will kill you."

Sharptooth: * laughing* " Just grow older, get stronger, and have no fear of death, I will one day fight you."

Rhett: " You won't get away with this."

?: " We have just did."

Littlefoot and the gang, see a Flyer with a scar on his beak, it is Scarbeak, Scarbeak walks to them as Shorty asks.

Shorty: " Who are you?"

Scarbeak: " I'm Scarbeak, I'm Sierra's Brother."

Ali: * talking to Sierra in the other cell* " You have a brother, besides Tyrone?"

Sierra: " Yes, but however, he his a lot more dangerous, then me and Tyrone."

Scarbeak: " But now, I plan to break my record of killing, I plan to have a little fun with you."

Littlefoot and the gang are now scared of Scarbeak, then Sharptooth and Scarbeak left as Littlefoot and the gang hope that Leeanne and the others will get to them soon.

* * *

At the meeting Leeanne and the others were mad, including Diego and Mr. Threehorn, they want to kill the ones that kidnapped Cera and her friends, Grandpa Longneck tries to calm the crowd.

Grandpa Longneck: " Please everyone, calm down, we need to think of a plan, to save the children."

Diego: " No screw it, we need to find them now, before it is to late."

Mr. Threehorn: " Diego's on to it, we must find them, I want to find my daughter."

Then the residents started arguing, then Leeanne and her friends left the meeting place, they then went to their place, they all went in the living room, Lauren and Scout were at the meeting place with Tyrone, so they got the apartments to themselves, they went to the living room they were looking at the pictures of their parents, as Diego says.

Diego: " Mom, Dad, and all of our parents, if you have advice, please tell us."

Then at five o' clock, Leeanne and her friends went to sleep, then at midnight, they all have a dream, they are back in the same area with clouds around them, then there parents came.

Diego's Dad: " Hey son, nice to see you can."

Diego: " Nice to see you, we have come to you guys for advice."

Leeanne's mother: " We got advice for you kids, ask away."

Leeanne: " We have a problem, Littlefoot and the gang have been kidnapped, the adults are taking time to come up a plan."

Maggie: " What should we do?"

Maggie's Dad: " You kids should go and save the one's you love."

Daniel: " I knew we should do it, we must find them, thank you guys."

Daniel's mother: " Your welcome, kids."

Then Leeanne and her friends hug there parents, then Adam says.

Adam: " We miss you, all."

Adam's mother: " We know, but you can still dream about us and we will be there."

then the dream ended, as Leeanne and her friends woke up, they now had to get Tyrone to come with them to the Mysterious Beyond, they got to the meeting place they got Tyrone's attention, but however they somehow got Lauren's attention too, she said that they agreed to come with them, then without wasting time, they made it to a garage to see a black semi parked there, Diego puts on a pair of fingerless gloves on as he was about to start the truck, until they all heard a voice.

?: " What are you kids doing?"

They all turn to see Elroy and Big Daddy standing there, Leeanne try's talking to him.

Leeanne: " We're just borrowing this truck, we have to find are friends."

Elroy smiles as he says.

Elroy: " If you kids are going into the Mysterious Beyond, you guys are going to weapons, you guys are getting the big boy and girl guns, not the airsoft weapons."

Big Daddy: " And for now on, you guys are no longer security guards, you are now the first Great Valley Police Officers, of the Great Valley Police Department."

Leeanne and her friends were now glad that they are now police officers now, Lizzie gave them their police badges, Elroy lead them to a weapons safe, they weapons Leeanne and her friends got the weapons they had last time, but they are not airsoft weapons, then Diego got the truck started with Leeanne riding with him, as Daniel, Adam and Roach ride in the BMW as the girls ride in the Van as Violet is with them, then they left the Great Valley, by Sun rise, they are in the Mysterious Beyond, they were driving until they ran into two Sharpteeth, Maggie somehow recognized them from Chomper's talk, she walks to them and asks.

Maggie: * asking in the Sharptooth language* " _Excuse me._"

Male Sharptooth: " _Yes?_"

Maggie: " _Are you two Chomper's parents?_"

Female Sharptooth: " _Yes, we are, is he okay?_"

Maggie: " _He had been kidnapped yesterday, along with Littlefoot and the gang, we are trying to find them._"

Chomper's mother: " _Were gonna help you find them._"

Chomper's dad: " _Besides who toke them?_"

Maggie: " _Some Flyer named Scarbeak._"

?: " _Did just the word Scarbeak_."

The turned around and saw Red Claw, Screech, and Thud standing there as Maggie says.

Maggie: " _Yeah, why?_"

Red Claw: " _He works for an evil Sharptooth that's more evil than I am, his name is Sharptooth._"

Maggie: " Who is Sharptooth?"

?: " He used to be a friend of mine."

Then everybody saw and old male Longneck with another Longneck with him, Leeanne gets out of the Truck with Diego, as Leeanne asks.

Leeanne: " Who are you?"

Old male Longneck: " Names Doc and this is my traveling partner, Dara."

Leeanne: " Nice to meet you, how do you know Sharptooth?"

Doc: " I used to be his friends a long time ago, before Sharpteeth became very dangerous, used to fun, but one day, he killed someone on accident, I tail whipped him and he left the Valley, then years later, he attacked the Great Valley, I fought against him and I defeated him."

Laura: " Look no disrespect, but we have to find Littlefoot and the gang."

Dara: " What happened to them?"

Adam: " They have been kidnapped yesterday, and he are trying to find them."

Doc: " Were coming with you, you guys are not going to fight against Sharptooth alone."

Diego: " We are going to need all of the help we can get, follow us."

Maggie translated for the Sharpteeth, before they started moving, Doc talks to Leeanne.

Doc: " How do you and friends know, Littlefoot and the others?"

Leeanne: " Because we are there boyfriends and girlfriends and we are about to be married soon."

Doc, Dara, Chomper's parents, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud did not expect that coming, but they found out that it was true, they wouldn't be out here, unless they are looking for them, this shows that they care for them, then Doc, Dara, Chomper's parents, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud followed Leeanne and her friends to find Littlefoot and the others.

* * *

**Leeanne and her friends are now Police officers of the Great Valley, and they had met with Chomper's Parents, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Doc, and Dara, what will happen next? See Chapter 5, to learn more, see you later, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ambush and escape

**Here is the next, chapter of this story, this is where the action begins.**

**Chapter 5: Ambush and Escape**

* * *

Diego and her friends, along with Chomper's Parents, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Doc, and Dara, Doc and the others went ahead of them and found a cave they think that Littlefoot and the gang are at, they are heading their way, while that was happening, Blacktail saw the humans vehicles heading for their direction, Blacktail heads to the cave, Doc and the others were careful not to get seen, then Blacktail went in and found his father.

Blacktail: " _Dad, the humans have left the Great Valley, there heading this way._"

Sharptooth: " _Good._" * starts speaking in Leaftooth* " Scarbeak."

Scarbeak: " Yes."

Sharptooth: " It's time, you and your Flyers go after those humans, and bring them here but don't harm them, I need them alive."

Scarbeak nods his head as he calls his Flyers, and the Fast-biters got armed with their weapons and got on their back as they left the cave.

Leeanne and her friends are still heading the location of the cave, everything was fine, James looks out into the mirror and see's Flyers in the sky, but what they don't know is that it is Scarbeak and his Flyers with Fast-biters on their back, and the Fast-biters were armed, then Scarbeak came over to the BMW, then the Fast-biter aimed his weapon at the back window of the car, the weapon is a dinosaur version of a shotgun, the Fast-biter fire the weapon and it broke the back window, that got Leeanne and her friends attention.

Diego: " What the?"

Leeanne: " We got trouble."

They saw Flyers with Fast-biters flying everywhere, the bad guys are trying to stop them, Daniel drives his car as Adam shoots his pistol back at them, Tyrone and Lauren decided to keep the Flyers busy, Lauren get her weapon out, she has a 12 gauge shotgun, she gets on Tyrone's back, as Tyrone is now flying in the air, as Lauren shoots the fast-biters off the Flyers as Tyrone toke care of the Flyers himself, Scarbeak see's Tyrone and recognizes him, he Fly's over to Tyrone and Lauren, Tyrone then see's the Flyer that he recognizes very well.

Scarbeak: " Hello Tyrone, it was been awhile."

Tyrone: " Sorry to sky water, on your plan, Scarbeak, but you are not going to harm Leeanne and her friends."

Lauren: " And my sister."

Scarbeck: " What do we have here, I see you have your own human, well to bad, that I have to take her away from you."

Tyrone: " You touch her, I'll kill you."

Scarbeak: " Let me see what you got."

Then Tyrone and Scarbeak, along with Lauren on Tyrone's back and Scarbeak's Fast-biter on Scarbeak's back and Flyers with Fast-biters fought in the air, as Leeanne and her friends are getting away, they see a roadblock up ahead, they see that it a few small rock blocking the path, they see Fast-biters on the side of the path.

Diego: " Look ahead."

Leeanne: " They must be trying to stop us."

Diego: " No way to be nice about it."

Diego shifted the gear making the semi go faster, the Fast-biters see the truck coming, but don't see it stopping, as Diego hit the rocks clearing a path, the Fast-biters chase after the vehicles but they were to fast for them, Scarbeak was defeated and knocked out by Tyrone as Lauren shot down the Flyers as they head back to the kids that got away, then about 10 minutes later they got to the cave where Doc and the others are waiting, Doc and the other see the vehicles and see the damage on the Semi's right headlight and the BMW's back window is gone,as Dara asks.

Dara: " What happened?"

Diego: " Scarbeak attacked us."

Doc: " He attacked you?"

Daniel: " Yeah, he pulls next to my car and his Fast-biter shot my damn window."

Adam: " Will deal with it when we get back to the Great Valley, right now we have to get Littlefoot and the gang out of here, now."

Then head for the cave entrance, Laura turns to Doc and Dara and says.

Laura: " Me and my friends are going to inside to find Littlefoot and the others, you guys stay here, if we don't come out you try to find us."

Dara: " Okay."

Maggie tells the plan to Chomper's parents and Red Claw, as she says.

Maggie: * Speaking the Sharptooth language* " _Screech and Thud, you two come with us._"

Thud: "_ You got it_."

Leeanne: " Let's go."

Then Leeanne and her friends pull out their pistols as they enter the cave, Screech and Thud followed them in, Leeanne and her friends act as spies, James acted like James Bond, they arrive at a cell they look in and see Littlefoot and the gang asleep inside, but there were sign's of torture on them, they all have been beaten up, they all have claw marks, there was dried blood on them from there wounds, Leeanne and her friends are furious, if someone try's to harms them again, they are gonna kill them, Leeanne wakes up Littlefoot and the gang.

Leeanne: " Littlefoot, wake up."

Littlefoot wakes up and see's Leeanne and her friends.

Littlefoot: " Leeanne, your here, thank goodness you came, what are Screech and Thud doing right behind you?"

Adam: " They are with us, wake up the others."

Littlefoot wakes up the others, when the gang woke up, the saw there loves.

Cera: " Diego, I knew that you would come for us."

Diego: " We would go to the world end to find you guys, besides we are going to be married, remember."

James: " Who done this to you, guys?"

Ducky: " Scarbeak and some Fast-biters did this to us."

Ruby: " They beat up and clawed us."

Hyp: " They used us for hard labor to work, to get the food we need."

Nod: " Yeah, hard labor."

Ali: " Me, Littlefoot, Rhett and Shorty got the harshest treatment from Sharptooth."

Rhett: " He had his adopted son Blacktail attack us."

Shorty: " While Sharptooth just stood their and laughed."

Adam: " This is awful, this is genocide."

James: " If he is outnumbered, he could be charged with War Crimes."

Petrie: " Me just glad you are here."

Mikayla: " We are no longer just security guards, we are now Police Officers of the Great Valley."

Littlefoot and the gang glad that their boyfriends and girlfriends are now police officers of the Great Valley, then Mutt asks.

Mutt: " Is it just you guys, but besides Screech and Thud with you."

Leah: " We got Tyrone and Lauren with us."

Maggie: " Chomper, your parents are here with us."

Chomper: " They're here?"

Maggie: " They're outside with Red Claw."

Alyssa: " And also Doc and Dara are here."

Littlefoot: " Doc and Dara are here?"

Leeanne: " Yes, now let's get you out of here."

Then Leeanne and her friends try to find a lock until they heard a voice.

?: " You kids, should leave before they find you."

Leeanne and friends look at the other cell and see Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy inside the cell.

Shannon: " It's about time."

Daniel: " How does that feel, you ain't laughing now."

Rinkus: " You guys met Scarbeak yet?"

Adam: " Yeah, we meet him, but we got into bad terms with him."

Miranda: " He almost had us, why you asking us if we met him?"

Sierra: " Tyrone with you?"

Daniel: " He's outside."

Sierra: " He never told you didn't he?"

Diego: " Tell us what?"

Sierra: " Scarbeak, the Flyer you fought against, is my brother."

Leeanne and her friends: " What?"

Ozzy: " That's right, and let me tell you guys something, he is lot worse then Sierra, a lot worse."

James: " Should we trust you, after all you done to us."

Ozzy: " Believe us, he have also been tortured too, but not as bad as Littlefoot and his friends."

Rinkus: " We were just only given hard labor to earn the food that we need."

Leeanne and her friends were now thinking, then they decided to get them out too.

Leeanne: " We'll let you out, but we'll see if you really changed sides."

They tried to lock the cells, but couldn't then Laura saw what kind of lock it was, it is a code lock, Laura pulled out a code decoder and put it to work, by putting it on the scanner, the numbers on the coder put the code in and Littlefoot and the gang's cell opened as Diego used the decoder to unlock Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy's cell, then Daniel says.

Daniel: " Let's get out of here before someone see's us."

?: " You aren't going anywhere."

Then Fast-biters came out of nowhere surrounding the group, Leeanne and her friends saw Scarbeak, Scarbeak says.

Scarbeak: " It's about time that you showed, now follow me or be killed."

* * *

Leeanne and her friends decided not to risk it, so they followed Scarbeak to the their leader, Leeanne and her friends along with Littlefoot and the others are now in tunnel that led to a lair, then Leeanne and her friends see a big Sharptooth in front of them, them figured that it is Sharptooth himself, Sharptooth see the humans and smile as he says.

Sharptooth: * in the Sharptooth language* " _You must be the humans, I have been waiting for, I'm Sharptooth, I see that you met Scarbeak._"

Maggie: " _Yeah we have, but you wanted us so bad, you could have came after us yourself._"

Sharptooth: " _You don't understand, I like to avoid getting seen, and how are you able to speak my language?_"

Maggie: " _I was taught by my friend._"

Sharptooth: * talking about Chomper* " _Your little Sharptooth friend has taught you well, but sad to say, that he is a disgrace._"

Maggie: " Screw you." * then speaks in Sharptooth again* " _Take that._"

Sharptooth the leaned closer and says.

Sharptooth: " _You should respect to your elders._" * then speaks in Flattooth.* " Especially one's that know how to speak Flattooth."

Leeanne: " Why are you torturing friends, even Littlefoot and the gang, some of them have nothing to do with your revenge."

Sharptooth: " Those kids have tried to kill me once, but they failed, so I had then learn a lesson, and for that Longneck and for the other Longnecks, they deserve to die, because a Longneck ruined my life."

Adam: " Let me guess by a Longneck named Doc, right?"

Sharptooth: " That's right, and we used to be friends, but when I accidentally killed someone, he attacked me, then years later, he messed my plans to get back at his race, and I was defeated, but however I managed to kill that Little Longneck's mother, as I ripped some flesh from her back."

Diego: " However, you won't kill us, because we defeated Sierra and Rinkus once, and then I fought Sierra again, as my friends fought against Ozzy, and we won't let you harm our Boyfriends and Girlfriends again."

Sharptooth now got a confused look on his face.

Sharptooth: " Boyfriends and Girlfriends?"

Laura: " Yeah, we are their Boyfriends and Girlfriends, and we will protect them, no matter what, we are about to be married soon."

Sharptooth looks at the young couple, then Sharptooth, Scarbeak, the Flyers, and the Fast-biter start laughing.

Maggie: " What's so funny?"

Sharptooth: " I can't believe that you are in love with the ones that tried to kill me, I was thinking of killing individually, but why not just kill you with the one you love, now who will be the first ones to go first?"

Sharptooth scans the group, then he see's Chomper and Maggie scared, he had picked his first victims.

Sharptooth: " We have a winner." * talks to Maggie and Chomper* " You two are the first to die."

Adam pulls out his sunglasses, as he then gets Sharptooth's attention.

Adam: " Hey Sharptooth, you are going to have to try your best to get us."

Adam flips one of the side of the sunglasses, then out of nowhere there was an explosion, then Leeanne and her friends pulled out of their weapons and started shooting, they killed a lot of killed a lot of Flyer and Fast-biters, Screech and Thud killed a few Fast-biters as they help get Littlefoot and the gang out, James then attacked Scarbeak, James and Scarbeak fought against each other, until James knocked Scarbeak unconscious, then Ozzy grabbed a weapon from a Fast-biter, Ozzy saw a Fast-biter behind Adam and shot him, Adam saw a Fast-biter right behind Ozzy, as he shot him, Adam and the others that Ozzy, Sierra, and Rinkus have changed, they were about to leave, but Sharptooth blocked the path, then Sharptooth got attacked by Red Claw and they got into a big fight, Screech and Thud helped Red Claw out, as Doc, Dara, and Chomper's parents helped get everybody out.

Dara: " Come on, we got to get out of here."

Maggie: " _Red Claw come on_."

Red Claw: " _I got to keep Sharptooth hear as you escape, now go._"

Maggie ran out, Everybody got in there vehicles, Diego, Leeanne, Littlefoot, and Cera are in the truck with Lauren and Tyrone, When Diego started the truck, someone grabbed Diego and Leeanne's shoulders, everybody in the truck screamed and saw that it was Strut and Lilly, Diego gets mad as he try's to smack Strut.

Diego: " You scared the shit out me, don't do that again, damn."

Leeanne: " Where did you two come from?"

Lilly: " We were walking until we saw your vehicles and decided to surprise you."

Diego: " Where have you been, we haven't seen you guys scene we arrived."

Strut: " After you guys left about ten days after, Me and Lilly got married and we were on are honeymoon, we we're on our way back, until we saw your vehicles, what are you guys going out here?"

Leeanne: " Littlefoot and the gang got kidnapped, we came to rescue them, with some help."

Strut: " Are we heading back to the Great Valley now?"

Tyrone: " Heading there now."

Diego got the Semi to move, as the other vehicles followed along, after an hour, as always Doc, Dara, and Chomper's parents are now already at the Great Valley, waiting for them, Littlefoot and the others are now happy that they are heading back to the Great Valley, they driving peaceful, until something hit there truck, Diego see's that it is Sharptooth is back to finish them all off.

Sharptooth: " You humans are mine."

Now they had to get rid of Sharptooth for good.

Sharptooth: " I'm gonna get you, Diego."

Diego: " Now until, we get you first."

Diego made the truck go faster, then Diego looks down to his lift and see's a cliff, Diego now has a plan, Sharptooth came to the lift side of the Semi, Diego calls out.

Diego: " This is where we say good bye, Sharptooth."

Diego rams the Semi into Sharptooth's right leg and he fell over the cliff and disappears, Diego and the others in the Semi hear a loud thud, they know that it is over, Sharptooth is dead for good, as he says.

Diego: " Yippee-ki-yay."

* * *

As Diego and and the others head back to the Great Valley, when they got there, they were welcomed by the residents, Littlefoot saw his grandparents and his dad again, as the gang saw their parents again, Littlefoot and the gang were treated with their wounds, when the residents saw Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy, they were about to get revenge on them for causing trouble, but Leeanne and her friends including Littlefoot and the gang told the residents that they helped them escape from Scarbeak and the worst enemy that is now dead, Sharptooth, the residents decide to help Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy recover from their wounds, then a little while Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came they had survived against Sharptooth, the residents decided to throw a party for Leeanne and her friends as a thanks for saving the kids, they except the party, then two Swimmers came out of nowhere and thanked them for saving their egg yesterday from those egg stealers, Leeanne and her friends welcomed them, they also found out that Miss Parker and her son Damon, Littlefoot and the gang met them, Leeanne and her friends warned Littlefoot and the gang to beware of Damon because he is a creep and that he was gay, Littlefoot and the gang asks what it meant, Leeanne and her friends whispered it in their ears, Littlefoot and the others are now growled out, then they let it side as they focus their attention to Leeanne and her friends, Littlefoot and the gang were now going to sleep with Leeanne and her friends tonight to get back with their relationship, by night time everybody is heading to the apartment to party, then Diego's voice says.

Diego's voice: " _While everybody was worrying about their time, me and my friends still have a problem to solve, that was when I came with a perfect idea, a rent party, we just charge everybody that come spend time with us, you know._"

Everybody is partying at the apartment, most of the residents were partying outside scene most of them couldn't fit inside the apartment, the one's that are able to get inside, were dancing inside, as the calm night came to the Great Valley.

* * *

**Sharptooth is dead for good, Leeanne and her friends have successful rescued Littlefoot and the gang, Strut and Lilly are back from their honeymoon, Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy have changed they are now on Leeanne and her friends side, what will happen now, see chapter 6, to learn more, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: the final bust and marriage

**Here is the next chapter, last time on chapter 5, Scarbeak and his Flyers with some Fast-biters ambushed Leeanne and her friends, then Leeanne and her friends met Sharptooth and escaped from him, then Diego pulled Sharptooth off a cliff with the Semi, Strut and are back in the valley, now we are at where we just last left them, here we go.**

**Chapter 6: The final bust and marriage**

* * *

Everybody was partying, Then a knock was heard by the door, Diego looks then laughs, then he opens the door and see's Pinky, the pink feathered Fast-biter, Pinky greets Diego as he says.

Pinky: " Look no hard feeling about what happened at the cave back in Berry Valley."

Diego: * smiling* " Every time I see you, you keeping talking about the shit, were straight man."

Pinky: " Alright man."

Diego: * talking about money* " Scene we are having a kick in party, I'm gonna need you to kick in."

Pinky: " I got something better then that."

Diego: " Something better than money?"

Pinky: " Something better than money, girl come on in."

Then three female Fast-biters came in, they looked like they are looking for a good time, then Diego gets Daniel's attention.

Diego: * yelling across the room* " Hey Daniel, guess whose here."

Daniel see's Pinky, Daniel is happy to see him again after about three years, he greets Pinky, as Daniel says.

Daniel: " Man you looking good man, why did you fire me, Roach, and Violet."

Pinky: " To have more help, everything has been going good scene then, and you, Roach, and Violet are still the best ones I know."

Through out party nothing bad occurred, Leeanne and her friends made a lot of money, but it was still not enough they were a few dollars short and they are broke, Littlefoot and the gang hoped that they get the money, Littlefoot and the gang doesn't want Damon to come after them, then out of nowhere Diego see's the egg stealer with the Santa Claus suit on, Cera see's him too, Littlefoot and the others see the egg stealer too, then Ozzy, Strut, Sierra, and Rinkus joined them, the followed the egg stealer, then they lost him, Diego asks.

Diego: " Does anybody know where he went?"

Ozzy: " I saw him, ran by the thundering falls, right next to does tree's."

Leeanne: " Let's go."

Then Leeanne and the others then found the egg stealer, we was going through his bag, Leeanne recognized the stuff he has it is the stuff he stole from their apartment in the human world, then they egg stealer toke off his mask, Leeanne got a good look at him, the egg stealer almost looks like Ozzy, but is mostly built like Strut, Diego says.

Diego: " Let's get him."

Then they surrounded the egg stealer, as Adam says.

Adam: " Your under arrest, put your hands up."

The egg stealer tried to run, but Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ozzy, and Strut jumped him, Diego grabbed a small tree that looks like Christmas tree, Diego hits the egg stealer with it several times, then when the egg stealer was on the ground, Diego says.

Diego: " Ho ho ho, freak."

Then the egg stealer got loss and is getting away, Leeanne and others chased after him, as Leeanne and the others yelled at the egg stealer to stop.

Cera: " Come here."

Littlefoot: " Get back here."

Diego: " Get back here right now."

Adam: " Stop Police."

Sierra and Rinkus fly ahead to see where the egg stealer is going, they had a few run ins with some of the residents to didn't come to the party, then after what looked like the egg stealer got away from Littlefoot and the others for good, the egg stealer got punched by Damon, the egg stealer flew in the air and landed on his back, Littlefoot and the others see Damon standing in front of the egg stealer, they realized that Damon got him, as Diego says.

Diego: " Damon, got him."

Leeanne: " Let's go."

They came to the egg stealer, Diego thanked Damon for taking him down, then Cera says.

Cera: " He still awake."

Ali: " We tell him?"

Daniel: " Let's tell him."

Everybody: " You got knocked the freak out."

Diego: " Bitch."

Everybody started laughing as they finally got the egg stealer, they dragged the egg stealer back to place where the pursuit started, then Leeanne got their stuff back, and their rent money, Hyp asks.

Hyp: " What are we gonna do about him?"

Nod: " Yeah, what are we gonna do about him?"

Mutt: " Tell you the truth, I don't care."

Ozzy: " Besides, he looks good where he is."

James: " First time, I have to agree with you."

Ducky: " Oh yes, yep, yep, yep."

Sierra: " I don't care what happens to him, hopefully the residents will get him soon."

Diego: * turns to the egg stealer tied up* " Ho ho ho, freak."

Everybody is laughing as they head to Ms. Parker, they gave Ms. Parker the rent money, now Damon won't have to get after them after all, now Leeanne and her friends can relax.

* * *

They now partied until it was late everybody was heading for there nest, then everybody was looking up in the sky, Leeanne and her friends eye widen when they saw who it was, it is Scarbeak and he his hear to finish the kids off for good, Leeanne and the others tried to run, but their way of escape was cut off by Scarbeak, now Scarbeak's got them all surrounded, as he pulls out dinosaur version of a machine gun aim it at the kids.

Scarbeak: " Say hello to my little friend."

Then Sierra jumped Scarbeak from out of nowhere, that made Scarbeak drop his weapon, Sierra turns to the kids and tells them.

Sierra: " Run."

Then Littlefoot and the others ran into the bunker, Nick and Pterano told Tory, Savannah, Suga, and Elroy to protect the kids, as they flew off to help Sierra, Rinkus and Tyrone came along with them, Sierra and Scarbeak are fighting against each other but on the ground, Sierra is going good against Scarbeak, Sierra had good much better at fighting, scene he fought against Diego twice, he learned a lot of moves from Diego scene then, then Scarbeak then does a move that Sierra did not expect to happen, Scarbeak then clawed Sierra in stomach bad, he is wounded badly, he is now laying on the ground, then Sierra see's Scarbeak is about to finish him off.

Scarbeak: " So long, brother."

Pterano: " I don't think so."

Pterano lands and jumps in front of Sierra, Sierra is shocked to see Pterano, his once rival came to help him, Sierra then see's Pterano and Scarbeak five feet away, both reared up on their full height growling, grunting, and fighting with their wingclaws, then they saw a branch that looks good for beating someone with, Pterano and Scarbeak grab it, then they start a tug a war for the branch, then after a while Pterano won, toke the branch and hit Scarbeak with it, Scarbeak punched him, he fell to the ground, then Nick surprised attacked Scarbeak along with Rinkus and Tyrone, Then Nick and Pterano fought against Scarbeak, then Rinkus fought against Scarbeak, now Scarbeak is growing weak, then Tyrone strong and faster then Sierra and Scarbeak, toke Scarbeak down, Sierra then fought against Scarbeak again but this time Sierra have enough straight to fight back, after Sierra fought Scarbeak again, Scarbeak is now on the ground, then Sierra lifted his brother with his talons, very high in the air with his brother in his talons, Sierra says.

Sierra: " This is the end of you, brother."

Scarbeak: " Don't do it, I'm your brother."

Sierra: " Too late, a few years, too late."

As Sierra drops Sierra as Scarbeak regain his flight, to only get serious injuries, instead of death, Sierra and the others thinking that he is dead, Sierra and the other head back to where the kids are and tell them that it is safe for them to get out, then when everybody got out of the bunker, Littlefoot and the gang went to bed with their loves, but they couldn't sleep, because they were excited there are going to be married in a week, during the next few days, Tyrone proposed to Lauren and asks her to marry him, Lauren excepted now Tyrone has a future mate, then two days before the wedding, Nick and Elroy got the Grabatron out, Nick asks.

Nick: * Leeanne and her friends* " Are you kids ready?"

Leeanne and her friends: " We are ready."

Leeanne is the first one to test the machine, when Leeanne was inside, Nick started it up and then later the stopped it, Leeanne came out but not as a human, but as a Longneck like Littlefoot, she now has red roan skin and her eyes are still the same blue eyes, then the others toke turns going thru the Grabatron, Diego is now a Threehorn as Cera, with deep brown skin, also with pearl white horn, and his eyes are still the same brown eyes, James is now a Swimmer, he has brown skin, his entire back is light blue going down, a male sized crest, with the same blue eyes, Mikayla is now a flyer as Petrie, she was black skin, same brown eyes, she now muscular but slim built, Nick toke human right robotic arm off and replaced it with a new robotic right wing for her, Tammy is now a Spiketail like Spike, her skin is now black with gray spots on her back, she is still can't talk, but also still have the same green eyes, Maggie is now a Sharptooth like Chomper, he skin color is the same blue as Chomper, she has amber eyes with a hint of gold in them, Adam is now a Fast Runner like Ruby, he has brown skin with his spinal area being a dark brown, with the same brown eyes, Daniel is now a Longneck as well, he was black skin with green skin going down his spinal cord and the same blue eyes, Alyssa and Miranda are also Longneck's, Alyssa has light brown skin, darker brown skin going down her spinal cord, and the same forest green eyes, while Miranda has cerulean blue skin and amber eyes with a bit of yellow, Laura is now a Runner like Hyp, she is slim built, her skin is brown, and blue eyes, Shannon is now a Shieldback like Nod, her skin is light brown with a hint of green and tan, and brown eyes, Leah is a Bignose like Mutt, she has black skin, the same molten brown eyes, she is slim built like Mutt, but is more slimmer, Nick was about to turn the Grabatron, but Lauren started it up and went inside it, Nick try's to stop it, but it was too late, when the machine stopped, Lauren is now a Flyer, that is the same size as Tyrone, she has dark brown that almost look black, she is slim built like her sister, she still have her blue eyes, Nick asked why she turn herself into a Flyer, she said that she want to be with her sister and be with Tyrone forever, Nick agreed to let her stay as a Flyer, then Nick turned the machine off and put up and locked it away so that no one would get their hands on it, then the wedding came, Littlefoot and the gang with their love and also Tyrone and Lauren are standing in front of each other looking at each other with love in their eyes, Elroy is the minster of the wedding instead of Grandpa Longneck doing it, as He, Grandma Longneck, Bron, Mr. Threehorn, Tria, Tricia, Lisa aka. Ms. Swimmer, Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Chomper's Parents, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Doc, Dara, The Old One and her herd, Ali's Mother, Sierra, Rinkus, Ozzy, Strut, Lilly, Godzilla Jr., and the residents of the Great Valley, including Ms. Parker and her son Damon are watching the wedding happening right in front of them, then Elroy began the wedding.

Elroy: " We are gathered here today, to marry these young couples we have in front of us, do you, Leeanne, Cera, Ducky, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Ruby, Ali, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah and Lauren take Littlefoot, Diego, James, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Adam, Daniel, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt and Tyrone, to be your husbands?"

James did sign language to Tammy, scene she can't hear and talk.

Leeanne: " I do."

Cera: " I do."

Ducky: " Yep, yep, yep."

Mikayla: " I do."

Tammy groans as she nods her head.

Maggie: " I do."

Ruby: " I do."

Ali: " I do."

Alyssa: " I do."

Miranda: " I do."

Laura: " I do."

Shannon: " I do."

Leah: " I do."

Lauren: " I do."

Elroy: " Do you Littlefoot, Diego, James, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Adam, Daniel, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt and Tyrone take Leeanne, Cera, Ducky, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Ruby, Ali, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah, and Lauren to be your wife's?"

Littlefoot: " I do."

Diego: " I do."

James: " I do."

Petrie: " Me do."

Spike also groaned as he nods.

Chomper: " I do."

Adam: " I do."

Daniel: " I do."

Shorty: " I do."

Rhett: " I do."

Hyp: " I do."

Nod: " I do."

Mutt: " I do."

Tyrone: " I do."

Elroy: " I pronounce these young couples, husbands and wife's, you may kiss your wife's."

Then for the first time scene Leeanne and her friends kissed Littlefoot and the gang in the mouth and it felt good, then the residents cheered as Littlefoot and the others then began dancing as a song started.

* * *

The song begins

**Why don't we just dance- by John Turner**

**James: Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?**

**Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on.**

**Chorus: Well, it might be me, but the way I see it, the whole wide world has gone crazy, so baby, why don't we just dance.**

**Rhett: Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much.**

**When the lights go down and we move the couch, it gonna be more than enough.**

**Chorus: For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin' nobody's gonna see us go crazy, so baby, why don't we just dance? Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air baby, why don't we just dance?**

**Littlefoot: Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on? **

**Those high heeled shoes you love to lose, as soon as the tunes come on.**

**Chorus: On second thought, just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy so baby, why don't we just dance? Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air baby, why don't we just dance? **

**Ozzy: I'll cut a rug.**

**Chorus: Well it might be me but the way I see it, the whole world has gone crazy so baby, why don't we just dance? Oh baby, why don't we just dance?**

* * *

The song ends.

Littlefoot and the gang with their mates to have their private time, individually, then when night came, Littlefoot and the gang are with their loves having some quality time alone, then a few days later, Scout, Ms. Parker, and Damon went back into the future, as Leeanne and her friends new incredible life begins.

* * *

**Isn't this romantic, sorry that this story is short than the other stories but it all worked out, please review, 'The incredible life 4' is coming soon, Horsechick27, if you are reading this I need some idea's on how the next story should come out, if you can please send a trailer to me about the incredible life 4, so I can see what you have plan, I have run out of idea's so please help, see you guys next time. **


End file.
